h2ojustaddwaterfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
H2O: Mermaid Sisters
H2O: Mermaid Sisters is a fanfiction series created by Runwaygirl20. This is a series to take place in California instead of Australia. Characters Main Characters * Jo Bennett (Madeline Zima) - Jo enjoys horse riding, swimming and working at JuiceNet Café, which becomes Rikki's in Season 3. Her mermaid powers allow her to freeze anything that contains water, and later to freeze without water. In Season 3, Jo leaves town to attend college. Jo is in seasons 1 and 2. * Julie Bennett (Vanessa Zima) - Julie is quite shy and awkward, but a loyal friend. Her mermaid power allows her to mold water into a different shape, and later to control wind. Julie is in seasons 1 - 3. * Jamie Bennett (Yvonne Zima) - Jamie's not very outgoing and quite a rebel, but is always there for her friends. Her special power allows her to boil water and anything with water in it; she is later able to control fire and lightning as well. Jamie is in seasons 1 - 3. * Abby Moran - Abby is introduced in Season 3. She is a singer and a mermaid since the age of nine, and her power allows her to turn water into jelly and also turn water solid. Bella is in season 3, as a new mermaid, due to Jo leaving for college. She isn't a relative of the sisters, but a new friend. Plot Season 1 The first series revolves around Bennett sisters Jo, Julie, and Jamie, who are given the power to turn into mermaids. They discover their amazing powers over water - Julie can control the shape and volume of water, Jo can freeze it, and Jamie can boil it. Danny, a friend of Julie - and later of the three of them, helps them from being exposed. These series is mostly about the sisters learning to use their powers and dealing with everyday problems, such as boy trouble. Julie meets an old lady, Louise Chatham, who was a mermaid in her past and who warns her, Jo and Jamie from the full moon. Sky is trapped at Louise's sinking boat and Jo has to save him. Sky sees a half of her tail and looks everywhere near Mako Island for the "sea monster". Sky sees Jo as a mermaid, but he didn't recognize her because she had red hair. Jamie and Sky become a couple. At the end of the season, Sky helps Dr. Denman capture the mermaids. Sky finds out who the mermaids really are and he rescues them with Danny' help. During the lunar eclipse, the girls lose their powers, only for twelve hours, but it was enough for Dr. Denman to lose interest in them. Notes *This is the only fanfiction series to NOT take place in Australia. **This series takes place in Turtle Cove, California. *Jamie Bennett is the only sister to have blonde hair. *All the Bennett sisters were portrayed by real-life sisters, Madeline, Vanessa, and Yvonne Zima. *Each sister shares the same powers as the mermaids from Australia. * Trivia